Meant to Be
by Merina
Summary: A young woman is plagued by dreams of the past. Unfortunatley, she has no idea what they really mean. Will she remember the past she once lived, or forever be tortured by images that she can't grasp?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once, since I believe this to be a nuisance. I do not own MA**!

'_Why? Is it so wrong to want to know why?'_

_The rain poured, drenching the two figures. Heavy rain was very rare in those parts, but it only helped to set the mood. _

'_Because I don't love you, I love her.' A tall male figure replied in a monotone voice. _

'_But you said you loved me first. What did I do to change that?' The voice of the smaller figure relayed her sadness, her broken heart._

_'I never loved you, and I never will,' as the male spoke, he turned and swiftly left, leaving the woman alone in the rain._

'_But you said you would always love me, and never leave me.'_

With a gasp, a young woman shot up in her bed from her slumber, sweat clinging to her pale skin. She looked at the clock next to her, and groaned as the bright red numbers showed three o'clock. She lied down once more in her bed and shut her weary eyes. She had been having the strangest dreams for the past few months, always of the same scene of the man and the woman. Even though they were dreams, they seemed so real, and took a lot of energy out of her. Her friends and family were beginning to notice the change in her manner, and her employer was noticing her lack of effort at work lately. Hell, she even bought sleeping pills to help her sleep, but alas, the dreams still occurred, leaving her just as exhausted as she had been before. She knew the dreams must mean something, but since she couldn't really make out either of the figures (except for the fact that she knew one was a male and the other was female), she couldn't get a grasp on what it was trying to tell her. She soon fell asleep, determined to get a few hours of sleep before her alarm went off, alerting her to a new day.

Meanwhile in a sarcophagus deep in a museum in San Francisco, someone else was having a similar dream, but upon awakening, never really remembering the subject, allowing him to go through his daily routine, never realizing he was missing an important part of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to those that reviewed! And I promise I won't make chapters that short again. It just seemed…. right to end there. But I won't do it again since it bothers the hell out of me when people do it.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-," the alarm clock was quickly interrupted as a hand picked it up and sent it crashing into the wall.

"Well, I guess I will be needing another alarm again…. for the fifth time," the owner of the hand slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Her name was Megami, Megami Hijikata. Although her name is Japanese, Megami herself was not Japanese. She was adopted by a Japanese couple when they realized they would not be able to have children of their own. And since she had never been given a name, they gave her a Japanese name. Although it was very annoying to always have to explain herself when meeting new people, she loved her parents.

Megami forced herself out of her lovely cocoon of blankets and crawled to the bathroom. After a quick shower, Megami perked up a bit, and began getting ready for work. She pulled her long red hair into a bun, and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. After a quick breakfast, Megami grabbed her camera, and headed off to the office. Megami worked for a private detective agency. She was one of the best photographers in her field, and was well known among the police force for some of her busts. But she admitted that her lack of sleep was making it extremely hard to stay at the top of her game. She had already messed up two cases by falling asleep on the field. Needless to say, her boss was not happy. One more mistake and she would be out of a job. Megami finally arrived at the small building and walked inside. She was immediately told that she was to see the boss. After a quick knock and hearing him beckon her in, she walked in and sat across from her employer in a big leather chair.

"Greg, did you really miss me that much? You just had to see me as soon as I walked in? I'm flattered really, but you're just not my type."

"I'm laughing kid, really I am. But seriously, I have a new assignment for you. I got a call from a guy who wants the works done on a Mr. Stone. He wouldn't give me a reason why, but he wants a complete surveillance. So we are letting you tag him. Don't fail me on this one Megami, or you really are out of a job. I think you're really talented, but I can't keep someone who can't finish a job," Greg looked on worriedly at the young female.

She was almost like a daughter to him, hell, nearly everyone who worked for him was another child to him, but her sloppy performances were completely out of character for her, and he was really concerned.

"I know Greg, and I promise I won't let you down this time. I'll tail this guy. Any clue on what his schedule is?" Megami asked.

"We know that he starts out every day at that Museum in San Francisco. He seems to be donating a lot of things to their Egyptian exhibits, and he is on good terms with their curator, Amanda Carnovan. But once he leaves there, we really aren't too sure where he goes. That's why we need you. You need to tail him and pin point his schedule. Get whatever you can on this guy alright?" Greg held out a folder with some other information to her

"You got it Greg. I'll talk to you in a day or two," Megami took the folder and immediately left the office.

"That kid is going to be the end of me one day," Greg sighed and continued his work.

"_You said you would always love me and never leave me."_

With a gasp he awoke. It was that dream again. That same one once again. It drove him crazy, not being able to remember it. He always remembered the woman's last words, and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. So many times he tried to remember something else, something that would help him decipher his dreams. But all his meditation and spells did nothing to help him. He forced himself to get up, and try once again to forget about these silly dreams.

"Well, it is about time you woke up! I swear even when we were in Egypt you always rose before the sun, but lately, you rise when the day is nearly through. I guess somebody is finally slipping up!"

"Nefer-tina, I am in no mood for your games today. Just leave me in peace, for once in your life!"

"By Ra Rath! You look worse than Scarab. Have you slept at ALL?" The every curious charioteer questioned.

"No, I just pretended to…. of course I did!" _'But it wasn't a very restful one.'_

Rath sighed as the charioteer continued to question him. All he wanted was to be alone and read over some spells he had been working on. He was already on edge, and Nefer-tina's interrogation about his sleeping habits were almost more than his poor nerves could handle. He chose to quickly retreat to his study, before the girl could possibly annoy him more. He sat at his table and rested his head in his hands. He was still so tired, it practically hurt to blink. These nonsense dreams needed to come to an end.

'Every night it is the same! I see her and she says that same cursed thing every time! "You said you would always love me and never leave me"! Why is it so familiar? Yet I don't even remember anyone like her! Am I finally going mad?' 

The scribe decided that work would help get the dream off his mind. He was working on a new spell he was perfecting when he heard the footsteps of one of his fellow guardians.

"Rath, the prince will be leaving the temple of education soon. I believe it is your turn to pick him up today, or have you forgotten?" questioned Jakal.

"Of course not Jakal! I was merely finishing up and on my way. I don't need reminding," in truth, he had forgotten. Time simply got away with him sometimes.

He quickly put away his scrolls and exited his study. The prince would be expecting him in five minutes, and if he didn't hurry, he would be late. And he knew of a certain charioteer who would never let him hear the end of it if that ever happened. He quickly started the hot-ra and was on his way, all thoughts of the dream vanished like so many days before. But how long until the scribe was finally forced to ask himself, what does it all mean?

"Rath! Man am I glad to see you. Lets blow this Popsicle stand!" The young prince greeted as he climbed into the vehicle.

"My prince, surely your great teachers would disapprove of such a statement!" Rath gasped in surprise. Where did their prince learn such behavior!

"Rath it was only an expression. I wouldn't blow up the school! I just have had enough of it for the week. After all, TGIF!"

"TGIF my prince?" The scribe was confused. What was this TGIF?

"TGIF means thank god it's Friday! I don't have school until Monday, so I got my whole weekend ahead of me!" The prince leaned back into the seats with a triumphant grin. Yep, no more school work for him! He had two days of pure laziness awaiting him.

The snake guardian only shook his head. Some days, his prince would shock him with his maturity, showing the leader that he had been destined to be. But other days, he smiled. Other days Presley reminded him that he wasn't ready to be their pharaoh just yet.

"Rath stop!" Cried Presley.

While Rath had been lost in his musings, he hadn't noticed the light turning red, or the young woman crossing the street. Due to the prince's warning, he had enough time to slam down on the brakes, and could only hope the woman had gotten out of the way.

"Alright, so all I got to do is follow this Stone guy for a few days. This should be simple enough," Megami thought aloud while reading the case file.

She absently wondered who would want to spy on some old guy who spent all of his money on some museum. Oh well, not like she really cared anyway. Apparently someone wanted to know about this guy enough to pay serious cash. She glanced at the light and noticed that it had changed from Don't Walk to Walk. She began crossing the street, still reading the file. The sound of screeching tires meet her ears, and as Megami looked up to find the source, she could only gasp as a strange vehicle was racing towards her, with what appeared to have no way to stop in time.


End file.
